God of War and Pleasure
by Pink Hatter
Summary: Xena is trapped in Callisto's body but that doesn't stop her from desiring Ares.


God of War and Pleasure

Xena decided to go for a walk so as not to let Gabrielle see the frustration that marred her face, or rather not her face but Callisto's. That is exactly what had her so frustrated. Xena was strong and could handle being trapped in her enemy's body. What did eat at her was that she was trapped in the body of her best friend's enemy.

It was a sick twist of fate that Xena should kill Callisto only to be trapped into her body while Callisto inhabited her own in Tarturous. Well, the goddesses of fate hardly had anything to do with it. It was with Ares' help that Callisto was able to pull it off.

Despite being held captive in the one body that could make Gabrielle cringe away from her touch let alone sight, Xena couldn't find much anger for Ares' role in making it happen. Callisto had offered him the one thing he always wanted. A supreme army led for him, God of War, to reap havoc and sew destruction.

For as long as Xena had been a powerful warrior, Ares had tried to get her to lead such an army. There was a time when she had considered it, but ultimately declined the offer over and over. She wanted no part of such mindless killing and pillaging. Xena knew that Ares had always found her attractive. He made his thoughts known. She also knew that Callisto had let him have his way with her in Xena's body, and she was slightly miffed that he now knew her body all that more intimately.

She swore to herself that if the chance ever presented itself, she would take advantage of paying him back. It wasn't that Xena didn't find Ares attractive, because she did. It was that she didn't want to give him any power over her. If she could somehow obtain any amount of power over him, she would … use it to her advantage.

Deciding that she had been away for long enough to compose herself and give Gabrielle some space, Xena turned back towards their makeshift camp for the night. She circled back so as to come into camp on the opposite side she had left Gabrielle on so as not to frighten her too much with the sight of her _new_ body.

Gabrielle was getting better at adjusting to seeing Xena this way. She still couldn't stop herself from tensing when she first glimpsed her but at least she was able to control herself enough to not jerk into a defensive position. When Xena first reentered the camp from across the way, not attempting to be silent, Gabrielle's eyes had become frightened but they did not still hold the same shock that they did when it first happened. All things considered, Gabrielle was handling the switch very well.

Xena positioned herself near the fire and lay on her side propping her head up with one of Callisto's thin but muscular arms. "How are you feeling? Would you feel better if I slept somewhere else?"

"No! That is, I'm fine. I'm sorry Xena I know this must be hard for you as well and me being a big baby about it sure isn't helping. I'm trying Xena I really am. And until we can find a way to fix this mess," Gabrielle gestured to the length of Callisto's body "I'm going to stay with you, because you're my best friend."

"Good, because I wouldn't have actually left you alone out here. Now try to get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I doubt I could get much sleep tonight, what with my blood boiling to get a piece of the action down in the village. It's positively _crawling _with war lords waiting to taste my staff. What I wouldn't give to be..."

"Gabrielle, _go to sleep_."

"Fine. Stupid Joxer, _snoring_! I ought to kick him quiet." With that out of her system Gabrielle soon fell asleep and snored just as loud as Joxer if not worse and Xena was left laughing quietly to herself. The sound was still strange to her. It was a laugh she had for a long time associated with an enemy and now it belonged to her.

That thought brought her full circle to the thoughts she had been having earlier while on her walk. She decided that, rather than focus on the negative of the situation, she should concentrate on what she would do to Ares if she were able to get her hands on him with any real fighting chance.

_Mmmh maybe I'd break his kneecaps first so that he wouldn't be able to escape. Or maybe I'd tie him up and blind fold him so that he wouldn't know what was coming next. A punch to the face? Jab to the throat? No. Who am I trying to kid? I'm not really that mad at _him_. He can't help the way he is. Although tying him up could have its advantages…_

With that last thought Xena slipped into the world of dreams. This one was unlike her most recent ones or even her distant past. This was a dream of pleasure so real she almost couldn't discern it from reality. The only thing that gave it away was the fact that the one bestowing the gift of pleasure upon her was the god of war himself Ares. And she _knew_ she would _never_ allow something like that. _Or would I?_

_Ares had her pressed against a stone wall, her hands pinned to her side. All that Xena could make out of her surroundings were that she was in an ordinary house as far as she could tell and in her own body, but she didn't care about the details anymore because Ares was now gnawing on her earlobe and she had more important things to think about._

_Pressing himself closer to Xena, Ares began to move his hips in a circular motion while he administered kisses and love bites to her neck and jaw line. She could _feel_ his thick erection rubbing in a gyrating motion between her thighs. She wondered silently just how hard it must be for her to feel it so prominently through her leather skirt._

_The friction was lovely but not _enough_. She wanted _more_. A sound of frustration escaped from her throat and Ares knew _exactly_ what she wanted. His response was to move her arms from her sides to around his neck so that he could remove her skirt and bottoms more easily. Eager to be free from her clothes she moved to help by removing her top, but he stopped her and more forcefully placed her arms around his neck. The look he gave her explained it all. _He _wanted to be the one to strip her of her clothes._

_The only objection Xena had to that was that he was taking _so long_. She wanted him _now._ She threw her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as the erotic sensation of his warm skin against the upper part of her inner thighs as he slipped his hands up them to remove her bottoms. _

_She obediently stepped out of them and then her boots as he slid them down and off her legs at an excruciatingly slow pace. Expecting him to remove her skirt next she leaned off the wall a fraction to make the process easier for him. He had other ideas._

_Ares pushed back against the wall and returned her hands to her side and kneeled before her and spread her legs. He rubbed his hand up her left thigh and she sighed and the anticipation of what was to come. He gently massaged her clit with his thumb and slid his fingers over her slick wetness. Slowly, far too slowly for her liking, he pushed in one finger and in a circular motion began moving it inside her._

_Xena couldn't help it, she pushed against his hand with an eagerness that she knew she shouldn't have for him. All to soon he was removing his hand to take off her skirt. She nearly growled her impatience of wanting him back inside her. But he was eager to get back to work and so moved at a slightly more acceptable pace. _

_Before she really knew what he was doing he had her lifted so that he was holding her by her full ass, and her legs were wrapped around his shoulders as he buried his face between her legs, still on his knees. _

_Ares lapped at her wetness with an urgency she could relate to. He teased her tight nub with quick flicks of his tongue until she was bucking against his face using the wall as leverage. She was so close she just needed a few more good strokes and she would cum._

_Sensing her nearness and loving her response Ares dug his nails into the cheeks of her ass and applied more force to each of his strokes. Xena felt a tightening of her lower abdomen and then a shuttering so strong it threatened to make her fall of his shoulders. But he held her tightly in place and continued to work her until the shuddering ended and he knew she was satisfied._

_He placed her back on her feet and had to press himself to her to keep her upright, he legs had become jelly. He took her right hand and wrapped it around his hard shaft through his pants and her eyes widened at just _how_ big he was. Despite the size she _knew_ without any real reason why that they would fit together well and her heart rate picked up at the thought._

_With his free hand he wrapped his hand in her loose hair and yanked it to the side until her ear was near his lips and he whispered harshly into it, "I'm going to _take_ everything thing from you that you wouldn't give to me in the past. You might think your giving it to me willingly but I won't let it be so easy for you. You're going to want it all but you can't have it until I give the go ahead."_

_To emphasize his words Ares placed his hand that had been holding hers to his cock on her still damp pussy but did not move it. He held it there with just enough pressure to drive her wild but not release her of the pressure building up inside her and she moaned. _

"_All in good time, Xena. But right now, I'm going to take my time." _

_Just then she felt her body begin to shake and waited for the sensation of release but it wasn't to come because it was someone shaking her dreaming body, pulling her from this place of passion._

"Xena! Xena, wake up!" It was Gabrielle's voice and she sounded worried with an odd mixture of anger.

Reluctantly, Xena allowed herself to be dragged from her dream, "What _is_ it Gabrielle?"

"_What is it?!_ It's already past first light and you're still asleep _that's_ what it is! I thought you said you wanted to get an early start to see who had sent the scrolls posing as Ares? Did you just say all that to get me to go to sleep? Maybe you should have slept somewhere else then, if that's how you're going to be, because you know I…"

"Gabrielle! Would you just calm down? I just overslept alright. Now where is Joxer? We need to get ready to leave straight away. I'm sorry but can you wait for something to eat when we get to the village?"

"We figured you would say something like that when you woke up so Joxer went on ahead to stake out the place and make sure it was safe for _us women._ Oh he's lucky he left when he did because I was gonna bash him a new one!"

With the last of their things packed Xena retrieved Argo and made to set out. Glancing over her shoulder, she shouted back at Gabrielle, "Well you coming or are you gonna just stand there talking all day."

_How strange that I slept so late, but it feels as though I didn't sleep all but an hour._ Thinking about Ares was getting her nowhere she needed to be. Xena blamed it on whoever sent out the scrolls and so added another reason why she should check things out to her list.

_Who knows maybe Ares would be there to check things out too…_


End file.
